ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
Official Maps
Gang Garrison 2 has 8 official maps all in capture the flag mode, truefort, 2dfort, conflict, classicwell, waterway, orange, dirtbowl, and egypt. Each map features unique game play opportunities and varied terrain. Custom maps are also supported for the game via the Garrison Builder. ctf_truefort Created by fishmatt This classic layout emphasizes good flagrunning and being able to evade a strong defense! The colorful rural scenery hides two industrial strongholds. The bottom corridor is narrow and a great way escape with the intel, if you can make the jump that is. Boxes create good cover and intense battles between players. ctf_2dfort Created by Vaati A simple and small layout designed for fast games and tactical decisions. Don't neglect the lower route! Guarding the intel is a must on this map. If no one is defending the match will be over very quickly. The pavilion in the center is the only wide open space in the map. The rest of the map is filled with tight corners and tunnels making head on pursuits difficult. ctf_conflict Created by agh This battleground is filled with varied terrain and odd angles. Consisting of two main levels, each needing different play styles, this map often features players on their own or in small groups, but where the two maps merge large conflicts may sometimes form. There are many hiding places in proximity to the intel that enable the it to be swiped without anyone noticing. ctf_classicwell Created by fishmatt A nostalgic scenario with an industrial flavor, there are multiple routes around these imposing complexes but only a few ways in and out. Located in the middle of the map is a small complex which you must pass through (or over) in order to reach the enemies base, making this an essential point to hold so that your team can get the intel. Once the intel has been grabbed a common escape route is the sewer, In order to prevent their escape teams must react quickly upon spotting the intel carrier Also features jump of death. ctf_waterway Created by Taters This trainyard sits atop a canal. The adjacent buildings house two warring factions. Keep your cool and watch for Riflemen, it's a long clear shot back to your base. Your longest matches will be played here, with a large block in front of each base teams will be at it forever trying to get the opposite team pushed back far enough so that they can actually escape their base. ctf_orange Created by king metroid Looming under the shadow of a large central tower, two groups plot each other's demise. Climb the tower to drop down on unsuspecting opponents! The intel is located within a building filled with tight corriders and multiple levels. This makes it tricky to escape once you grab the intel. cp_egypt Created by Tarzan In a sandy desert out in egypt, 2 rival companies try to control the land. cp_dirtbowl Created by Vaati Red team must attack, while Blu must defend. The map has three stages and consists of 2 points to capture per stage. Category:GG2 Maps